


Of Sweaters and Videogames

by Storyteller362



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362
Summary: In which Marinette was just going to make her mother a Christmas sweater. Little did she know that she would soon be making one for Adrien with his help. Plus, why does she have a feeling that she'd be making a sweater that Chat Noir would wear? Also on fanfiction.net!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Sky blue cashmere fabric was gently guided underneath the needle of her sewing machine. The design she had created in front of her making sure she was following it. Marinette hummed softly to a Christmas song playing on her phone. Her dark hair brushed out of her face to focus on the zig zag stitch. Next to her Tikki was munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

Outside rain pitter pattered across her windows. The scene relatively quiet and rather serene. Peaceful even after thinking about her day. There was a kid that wanted to destroy Paris' cheese supply because he had become lactose intolerant. It took awhile to reign that akuma in.

"Marinette, there's a friend downstairs," said her mother, Sabine, knocking on the trap door.

Curiously Marinette looked at her phone wondering if Alya had texted that she would be coming over. That didn't seem to be the case. Maybe she was surprising her? Or maybe it was one of her other friends like Luka or Kagami. Shaking her head, she smiled at Tikki.

"I'll bring you back some more okay?"

"Okay Marinette," she said with a squeaky voice finishing off her cookie.

Silently she creeped down the step to her parents' shop. It was the time of the day her parents started to close the shop and the excitement of the day nearly finished. Her mom was putting away extra pastries left over from the day. Her dad experimenting with something in the back that smelled delicious. Some of the extra pastries going into a bag and given to….

She paused and blue eyes wide to see Adrien Agreste standing there eating a cupcake. Oh no, she thought, and turned to run. Maybe she could pretend that she didn't see him or that she was caught up in her project and forgot or…

That thought process seemed to fly out the window as she stood frozen. What was worse Adrien had seen her and waved. She had closed her jaw trying not to look deranged.

"Hi Marinette," he said. "The cupcakes taste amazing, your mom said that you helped make them?"

"I..err… yes! I did. I make help the cupcakes. I mean I helped make the cupcakes," she said internally groaning.

Her mother giggled softly detecting the crush that she had on him. Then gestured for her to invite him in. It wasn't that hard, and Marinette gulped at the idea but nodded as casual as she could get. Adrien turned to look between the two of them a little confused.

"Would you like to come in?" squeaked out Marinette, her voice almost as high as Tikki's. "I can show you my new sewing project. Or we could video game a play, I mean play a video game."

Wait that came out almost normal. She asked him a genuine question that almost came out in the correct order of works. Internally she did a little leap hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure, that'd be awesome Marinette. I'm glad I stopped by after I forgot my textbook in my locker. Maybe we could even play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. I'll let my bodyguard know."

He went out to the car and then returned a couple of minutes later. Nodding she agreed and lead the way up to her room. She grabbed a plate of the leftovers for them and Tikki. Two flights of stairs later they collapsed in front of her computer. She had made sure that nothing was sticking out that he could see. Like a bra or something equally embarrassing.

She was just thankful that she got rid of most of the photos and his schedule. Mainly because she had realized that there was a chance of it being exposed. She shuddered remembering how her room ended up on television. Honestly it was getting out of hand anyway. At least the way Tikki had explained it.

"I really like that design Marinette," he said looking over at her sweatshirt pattern. It was a simple one with white snowflakes and a custom Christmas greeting on it. She would be hand embroidering everything on later.

"Thanks, it's for my mom for Christmas. If I make anything for anyone I must start in November," she said shyly. Then cleared her throat finding her sketch book and showing him the designs.

"Wow those are really pretty," he said. "I think my father would be impressed."

Grinning like mad she flushed again feeling red rise to her cheeks. From the corner of her eye she could see Tikki wave.

"Thanks, if you, I can make you one."

Her eyes wide and hid behind her sketch book. Oh no, she spoke too soon, and she stumbled back trying to think of something.

"I mean if you want and I…"

She let her voice trail off and watched him for a reaction. Adrien was quiet at the suggestion and his own eyes staring at her slightly shocked.

"You'd make me a sweater? Really Marinette? Are you sure?"

"Yea of course. I mean… I'd make… well…. Um, consider it an early Christmas present."

Her voice small at that point. What if he said no? Was she too rash in asking him at all? Oh no. He was never going to want to talk to her much less grow up get married and have their children and hamsters. Adrien had broken into a wide grin and nodded enthusiastically. He looked really cute standing there excited that his friend could make him a great present. Friend. Smiling Marinette just nodded. Friendships turned into relationships eventually, right?

"Awesome. Do you need to measure me?"

Measure him?! As in touch him?! Her eyes wide and lingered a little on his shirt he had on now. She wished that he would touch her and she coughed lightly as if masking those thoughts.

"Of course," she said finding pink measuring tape. Then a light pink notepad so she could write down said measurements.

Adrien had put his arms out for her to measure his body. Carefully she measured his arms for the length and width. Oh boy she had to touch his chest. Keeping her eyes straight and her hands steady, her arms looped around his to measure the chest area. Then the length of his torso.

"Are you okay Marinette? You look flushed, is it too hot in here for you?"

He had put a hand on her forehead as if to check her temperature.

"I think you're the hot one, well I mean," she said covering up her blunder. "My room is always warm. I have to because of the trapdoor above us and… What kind of design do you want on your sweater?"

He looked confused and slightly off put but smiled anyway. He really had a great smile, she thought, wondering when he'd smile at her like that again.

"Well you're the designer what do you think?"

"Well the thing about the sweaters is that I personalize them. Like my mom really likes blue and she thought of the saying. Do you have something in mind?"

Perfect, this was the best way to get to know him. Maybe learn his favorite color? Or she knew so much and yet so little about him. Marinette bit her bottom lip and smiled at him nervously wondering what he would say. Adrien seemed to think for a minute and nodded having something in mind.

"Well I like puns," said Adrien sheepishly. "Maybe a pun of some kind?"

"Puns? I love puns, I think they are puntastic," said Marinette internally groaning and outwardly laughing at her joke.

What thrilled her was that Adrien laughed along with her. She made him laugh. Maybe she could put up with it if she could get that reaction again. Puns, who knew?! Marinette needed to write down a few of Chat Noir's jokes or ask him for some.

"That's great Marinette," he said warmly.

"What about a design? Like my mom's has snowflakes on it."

Again, she gestured to the drawing she had pulled from the wall next to her sewing machine. Hopefully this wasn't boring for him to answer all these questions. She wrote down to put a pun on the sweater then shyly asked her next question. He didn't seem to need to think as hard for this part of the design. In fact, his answer kind of surprised her.

"Cats, I'm a cat person," he said. "I always wanted a pet and cats seem easy to care for and fun to have around."

"Cats are so cute!" said Marinette gushing. "Maybe I could talk my parents into getting one and you could come over and play with it sometime."

That sounded like she was over stepping. Also did she just invite Adrien to come over to her house whenever she got said cat? Plus, she had her own Chat Noir to worry about having around. Nervously she bit her bottom lip as Adrien's brilliant green eyes lite up at the mention of it.

"Wow, that's great Marinette. I wish my father could be talked into getting a pet."

"Well I don't know for sure," she said quickly. "I mean I like hamsters too. You'd like hamsters too right?"

"Yea, I like hamsters," he said looking at her a bit oddly and brightened. "This is fun, I never picked out a design for my clothes before. My father usually picks them out for me. You know to promote his brand."

"I can understand that," she said thinking about how she'd want people to know that she made someone's clothes. It was sad to hear that his father decided to choose his clothes for him. Perhaps when he was older and didn't have to model anymore. Or if she got super famous and let him decide from her collection.

It was a nice dream. She sighed thinking about that day and maybe they'd be married. They'd have their three kids and a hamster. Then definitely cat knowing that Adrien liked them. Marinette started to wonder if he would even like the names Emma, Louis, and Hugo. Maybe he'd want to name their daughter after his mom.

"Uhh Marinette," he said his hand waving in front of her.

"Yes!"

"Are you okay?"

"I just thought of a good pun for your sweater. What about 'Rebel Without a Claus' or 'I'm feelin' pine' or 'A mistle-toast to the holiday season?"

She cleared her throat hoping that he liked one of them. It was kind of cringe to think of it but if it made him laugh it was worth it. What thrilled her was that he laughed and smiled a bit bigger each time. Oh, yay, she was able to do it again. Her thoughts dreamily going back to the thought of their kids again. If he liked cats so much what about Tabitha and call her Tabby? Eh that felt a little too on the nose.

"Wow those are great. I like the last one: A mistle-toast to the holiday season," he said stepping closer to her.

"Great and maybe a black cat? I think I can get ahold of the emerald green; it would make your eyes pop. Not that I think of your eyes…"

"That's perfect Marintte. You know green is my favorite color."

This time he had hugged her and she pretty much died and gone to heaven. He was in her bedroom and touching her. Granted it was just a hug, but the hug. Oh the hug. It was perfect and she felt like, well, she felt like she belonged there. Snapping herself out of it and stepped away from him and grinned writing everything down in her notepad. Something about his sweater nagged her though. It was almost like she was designing a sweater for Chat Noir.

Shrugging it off she smiled before asking, "What do you say to Ultimate Mecha Strike III?"

"You're on."

With that she had booted up the game and started their one on one battle. Her mind completely focused on the game. Forgetting that she had to make him a Christmas sweater and that he was in her room. Marinette was going to win. They ate their snack after Tikki sneaked some off their plate while talking about the sweater.

The game kept them distracted and it was fun. That was until her mom had opened the latch behind them. Marinette didn't even notice when her mother tapped both teens shoulders.

"Adrien your body guard is down stairs," said Sabine startling the two of them.

"Thank you for having me over Mrs. Cheng," he said warmly to her. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Marinette."

"See you tomorrow."

With that Marinette threw herself on her bed and sighed happily. Then immediately turned to her phone to order some more fabric. Now she really had her work cut out for her!


	2. Adrien

Adrien's bodyguard grunted but said nothing peering at him in the mirror as he got in the car. Things were quiet as they were in route to home from school. In just a week they would be out for winter break. Adrien sighed watching the landmarks pass by that he jumped from over and over as Chat Noir. He was tempted to run his hand through his hair in frustration but knew he shouldn't. His thoughts far off from what was going on around him. Mainly what to get Marinette from him.

He opened his mouth again and closed it confused.

"Um, Guy," he said referencing his bodyguard by his first name.

If he could ask anyone for a second opinion it would probably be Nino or Alya. However, both seemed to be fawning over Lila for him to really get a chance to talk about Marinette. Plus, Lila wouldn't hesitate to tell him to give her something terrible thinking that she'd like it. Nathalie and his father wouldn't even give him the time of day lately. However, his bodyguard might have some good advice.

Another grunt. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but at least he could try.

"Um, I have a friend, Marinette. She made me something special and awesome for Christmas this year. I want to give her something just as amazing but don't have any ideas. I was wondering if you had advice."

There he said it and looked at his bodyguard. The man raised an eyebrow looking thoughtful himself. Then made a sharp U-turn away from the Agreste mansion. A bit in awe, Adrien watched as the landscape changed once again and they parked in front of Galeries Lafayette, an upscale department right there in the heart of Paris.

His bodyguard was going to take him shopping. Well this seemed like an unusual turn of events. He grinned at his elder and couldn't help it but hug him. Maybe asking him wasn't a bad idea. Adrien definitely had to ask him more often for things or do something with him. Together they walked into the department store looking for the perfect gift.

Once that was done Adrien took the time to wrap the gift and just had to wait for the perfect time to give it to her. The days flew by as Christmas was getting closer and closer. His gift ready to give on the last day of school. It was when everyone was doing gift exchanges to those, they wouldn't normally see during the holiday break.

Now it was lunch time and they had taken time to hide in the back room of the bakery. It was a shame Kagami wasn't there as well, but she was home schooled. All together it was just Marinette, Alya, Nino, and himself. It was nice to just have the four of them there together. Especially with half the class gone already to start their holiday's. Chloe, Lila, Rose, Nathaniel and Kim had left a day early for their vacations.

"Merry Christmas Adrien!" said the peppy voice of Marinette. "I have your you know what."

With that she giggled, and Adrien felt his face warm thinking of her gift. It was an awfully nice gift and the fact that she made it was awesome. Not only that but she didn't even stutter when she told him about it. In fact, her voice confident that he would love it, not just because he picked out the design. Something about her voice reminded him of Ladybug.

"I had something else for you too, besides the sweater that is," she said handing him a bag.

Adrien blinked at it a bit dumbfounded. Wow, she had time to make the sweater all her friends' gifts and then something extra for him? That was unbelievable and sweet of her. Part of him couldn't help but wonder what she would be like as Ladybug. Not that she would replace his lady, but Marinette was something special. Maybe the two would be best friends if they knew each other.

"I have your presents too," said Alya getting her bag that she had brought with all the presents.

"I have something for everyone too," said Nino holding up his bag.

"Would you kids like some snacks?" asked Sabina peering into the break room they had set up eating their lunch in.

Adrien noticed right off the bat that she was wearing the sweater that Marinette had made her and comfy looking jeans. It made him excited that he was getting his own. Sabine even hugged each of them in turn as a thank you.

Eagerly the three of them nodded while Marinette looked a little embarrassed. Honestly, though, he wished that he had her parents sometimes. They were awesome to let them hang out in their shop and give them food and pepper them with affection.

"Thank you, Sabine," said Adrien remembering that she insisted on going by her first name.

"You're welcome Adrien, now have some cookies you can have as many as you like."

With that they sat around in a circle on the spare couch they kept in the back room. Nino had gifted Alya with filming equipment, Marinette with sewing equipment, and Adrien a variety of snacks from the international food market. Alya passed around Ladybug and Chat Noir merch, because why not. Marinette got a Chat Noir cardigan, Adrien and Nino both got Ladybug hoodies, claiming that they didn't have enough of either hero.

Now with Marinette in a Chat Noir cardigan, which she looked great in by the way as he watched her. Adrien wondered if she was secretly a Chat Noir fan. Finally she turned to him.

"Hope you like them."

Her voice shy but no stutter which for some reason made his cheeks turn a little pink. Carefully he pulled out the sweater that he knew about. Adrien knew quality when he saw it and it was perfect. Then pulled out a matching beanie and scarf. The former looked rather familiar.

"This is purrfect Marinette," he said laughing at his own joke. Nino chuckled and Alya raised an eyebrow. "I love it."

Adrien quickly went to the downstairs bathroom and changed putting it on all at once. It was soft and comfortable and fit like a glove.

"Looking good Adrien," said Nino still smirking a little at the pun.

Then Marinette's smile just made him warm a little on the inside. She passed around homemade beanies to everyone and sweets to Alya and Nino. Now it was his turn and nervously picked his bag up with his presents.

Alya got a Ladybug phone case and a Chat Noir water bottle. Nino got new headphones and a new set of portable speakers. Finally, he turned to Marinette with his perfect gift.

The first thing she got was a pale pink leather-bound refillable sketchbook with her name engraved on the front. The second was Ultimate Mecha Strike IV.

"Wow… Adrien these are amazing," she said not sure which one to gush over first.

He had pulled some strings to get her a hold of the video game. It wasn't supposed to be released until the beginning of January. She and her father was going to have a field day over the video game. He even put one of those pens his father had given to him over the years inside it as a bit of a joke.

"Alright bring it in," said Nino. "Before we go back to school."

He said school with a good-natured scowl but flung his arms open.

From his spot Adrien made sure that he was able to hug Marinette close to him. Now this felt good and didn't want it to stop.

With more cookies packed for them, the foursome headed back to the school to finish off their day. Adrien didn't really want to even leave school. Christmas wouldn't the same without his friends there for him.

Then for the fourth or fifth time today he thought of Marinette. He hoped that she started sketching in the book he gave her right away. Gorilla drove him home and raised his eyebrows at his sweater but said nothing as usual. In fact a ghost of a smile on his face as they drove back home.

"Good your home," said Gabriel Agreste seeing his son. "Your Chinese tutor will be here in… Where on earth did you get that thing?"

He had gestured to his outfit and Adrien looked down with a giant smile on his face.

"The fit is perfect for you but the pun. That cat."

Adrien's face fell at little at the direction that it was designed. "Don't you like it? My friend Marinette made it for me. I told her what I wanted on it."

He was silent for a moment as Adrien stood motionless. He was going to firm on what he had decided to put on the sweater. It fit him like a glove and perfectly warm for the holidays. Marinette had done a perfect job and he was wearing it with pride.

"What did I tell you about making your puns in public?" said Gabriel a little too sharply pinching the bridge of his nose.

Adrien's face fell at that and frowned a little. His father didn't seem to mind it too much when his mother made puns, yet he wasn't supposed to. Maybe it hurt him to hear them but honestly it made him feel closer to Emilie.

"I didn't do a lot of them," he said in a monotone voice. "I'll be getting ready for my last Chinese lesson before break."

He nodded at his father, but he didn't take off the sweater. Adrien more then pleased at hearing his instructor laugh at the pun and complimented him on it. At least he was able to get him laughing. Finally, after all that was done and telling Nathalie that he was going to turn in early, did he transform. He was going to see Marinette once more today and get some treats for Ladybug from her parents' shop. Plus, the necklace he planned on giving her. She probably couldn't wear it as Ladybug, but it was inconspicuous enough to wear in her civilian form.

Hurrying out the window he dropped his disguise and walked into Marinette's parents' bakery. They were about to close again soon which made it easier to talk to her.

"Sweater," said Marinette with a gasp and smiled at him from across the counter. "Hi cupcake. Erm, I mean would you like a cupcake?"

He cocked his head to the side at her elaborating. He was pretty sure that she wasn't calling him cupcake as a sign of affection. She gestured to a display and a large smile on her face with a nervous giggle. Honestly at this point he was used it and it was endearing to hear her get flustered around him.

"Of course, Marinette."

He delicately picked two one of each, a strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla one and she put it in a box. Then some macarons for good measure too. Those were something that he could snack on himself. For Plagg he got one of those cheese danishes for when they got back after patrol.

"You're still wearing my sweater," she said her voice squeaking.

"I haven't taken it off all day, it's really comfy," he said getting her money and she shook her head.

"It's on the house."

"Really?"

"Yep, consider it my friends and family discount."

Wow that was a high honor, he thought, and examined her closely. She didn't even seem that shy about offering it to him. They were close friends after all and who knows maybe they'll be more instances. She looked around at the near empty bakery and flushed at her next words.

"Do… do you think that you want to come by and play video games over break?"

Her voice a little faint at that and he just smiled at her. Slowly but surely her bright smile matched his own.

"That would be a lot of fun Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a second chapter after I had a couple of people asking. Brainstormed something and took some time off for this to happen. Not as good as I hoped, I spent way too much time decided where to take this lol. I would have preferred for Adrien and Marinette to exchange gifts without friends, but then Marientte wouldn't be wearing Chat Noir merch. Let me know what you think and I'll publish some of the others that I have started!


End file.
